SIR Unit
SIR Units are robotic assistants created to help Irkens in a variety of tasks. Most of them are assigned to Irken Invaders, but are also used in wars and random other jobs, depending on who happens to find a broken SIR Unit or one purchased illegaly. Listed below are the standard models of the SIR units, as well as their functions and limits. Two of these limiting regulations are the laws stating that SIR Units cannot contain the levels of independence found in an Irken, and they cannot be taller than the shortest Irken in Military service. This, of course, only pertains to full grown Irkens. SIR Unit model 1 This style of SIR Unit has a less developed Artificial Intelligence matrix, and is prone to odd behavioral glitches. This unit has a mouth, no band around its eyes, a solid torso piece, and one standard antenna. This model is powered by a small furnace, which makes it necessary for the model to ingest flammable material. This model was distributed prior to the death of Almighty Tallest Spork. SIR Unit model 2 This style of SIR Unit has an incredibly smart brain that takes up most of its head, making features like a SIR Unit mission log or data chip incredibly vulnerable. This SIR Unit is not able to speak, but instead communicates through an Irken's PAK. This model normally has two regular arms, a split body piece, no antenna, and no band around its eyes. This model was distributed during Operation Impending Doom 1. This model of SIR Unit was invented by scientists including Invader Vax. SIR Unit model 3 The most advanced style of mass produced SIR Unit thus far is the model 3. It combines incredible intelligence with a small brain, stealth with a variety of advanced weapons, and small size with strength. It has two standard arms, a standard antenna, a segmented torso, and a band around its eyes. This model was distributed during Operation Impending Doom 2. This model was engineered by several Vortian scientists along with Invader Vex and Invader Plazatrax . Modified SIR Units Many Invaders go beyond the programming and features of a standard SIR Unit, equipping them with rare weapons, features, armor, or whatever the owner desires. A few of these specialized units can be seen below, but there are countless examples of such units. In addition, many SIR Unit spinoff models have been manufactured. Three examples of this are the JEVI units, STARE Units, and ASSASSIN units seen below. Armored VIR.jpg|VIR, Vex's heavily modified model 3|link=VIR- Vex's SIR unit FLIR.jpg|FLIR, Jib's modified model 3|link=FLIR Mep.jpg|Mep, Jib's JEVI unit spinoff|link=Mep Evil sir unit.png|An ASSASSIN unit spinoff|link=ASSASSIN Gir.png|GIR, Zim's malfunctioning Model 1 SIR Unit.|link=GIR STARE.jpg|Invader Vex's STARE Unit spinoff|link=STARE Unit LIR ROCKS.jpg|LIR or Anti-LIR, a modified Model 3 with a mouth and, unlike Model 1, sharp retractable mandibles, which, when retracted, show only a stitched mouth, much like GIR. He does use a furnace, but with the assistance of laser conversion to make the food more combustible.|link=http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Anti-LIR AIM 001.jpg|This is AIM, a Modified Model 3 SIR Unit, who is owned by Moodge.|link=http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/AIM Category:SIR Units Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Irken technology Category:Irken weapons Category:The Irken Empire Category:Universal Fanon Category:Characters Category:Equipment Category:Canon Category:Cleanup Required